


Sepi

by Jogag_Busang



Series: LILY: Puisi 2018 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Sungguh sepi hidupku ini.





	Sepi

_Menunggu sepi_

_Sepi menunggu_

_Menunggu sepi_

_Sepi menunggu_

_Lengan yang sepi sedang menungguku_

_Aku menunggu pada lengan yang sepi_

_Di bawah bangku yang bermandikan cahaya_

_Sepi datang dan mengerubutiku_

_Tanpa satu hal yang bertahan lama_

_Aku membenci sepimu; yang kutahu semuanya tak habis dimakan waktu_

_Sepi, sepi, sepi; sepi sekali_

_Sepi, sepi, sepi; menuntun sunyi_

_Sepi, sepi, sepi; sepi sekali_

_Sepi, sepi, sepi; menuju mati_

 

_Sepi menunggu_

_Menunggu sepi_

_Sepi menunggu_

_Menunggu sepi_

**Author's Note:**

> Jum'at, 16 Maret 2018


End file.
